


i love you

by muqingprincess



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, first I love yous, not proofread i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqingprincess/pseuds/muqingprincess
Summary: Is there even a "should" when it comes to telling your significant other you love them?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	i love you

Yibo is lost in thought again.

He seems to be doing this a lot lately, spacing out and pondering about… stuff. What it means to be in a relationship, mostly.

He and Xiao Zhan has been together for 5 months now, excluding the period of flirtatious teasing and daring each other to make the first move that had been going around for most of the summer. Yibo went in without much expectations: they were getting along well already, so what will change except for the name of their relationship, right? Oh, and being able to wrap his arms around Xiao Zhan’s waist, kiss him, cuddle him, sleep next to him, sleep with-

There it is.

That’s what he’s worried about.

Not the sex, no. He’s one hell of a virgin but he’s more than willing to express his love sexually. Zhan-ge is not though, and it’s alright. Yibo will wait for him, and accept he’ll continue his life as a virgin if his boyfriend never wants to have sex.

But what if he  _ does  _ want to have sex, and it happens soon?

Yibo will jump at the idea, right. ‘Cause he wants it  _ a lot.  _ But what if- what if--

God, it’s so embarrassing to even be worried about this.

What if he says his first  _ I love you  _ to Zhan-ge while having sex?!

Yibo wants to cry and laugh at his misery simultaneously.

Because, okay, he’s been fantasizing about having sex with Zhan-ge, right? And he doesn’t feel shame about it  _ unless Xiao Zhan learns about it.  _ But, yeah, he jerks off to the thought of his boyfriend - no big deal. The thing is though, among all the other sweet words he wants Xiao Zhan to hear he always imagines whispers of  _ I love you  _ passing back and forth. He didn’t even realise he was doing that till his friend told him his girlfriend confessed first and they lived happily ever after blah blah blah and made Yibo wonder when he should tell Zhan-ge his first  _ I love you. _

And then an image of a sweaty Xiao Zhan kissing his neck and whispering his confession to his ears came up in his mind. Yibo realised he’s been thinking about it all this time, yet never made a move to confess or get a confession.

Well, here he is now, thinking about what kind of romantic circumstances he should confess in. Should he take Zhan-ge out on a date to a place with beautiful scenery, dance with him, kiss him and then tell him his feelings? Should he take the time he spends playing with Zhan-ge’s hair in the morning to gather up the courage to confess? Should he- Should he even plan this sort of thing? Shouldn’t it be a natural thing?  _ God,  _ is there even a “should” when it comes to telling someone you love them?!

  
  
  


Yibo is sitting in the living room when Xiao Zhan gets out of the shower. He’s mindlessly swiping his thumb up and down over the screen of his phone, eyes clearly not focused on whatever is showing up on it. A finger is playing around with the rips of his jeans while he bites lips, seemingly determined to make them bleed. Xiao Zhan wants to kiss his habit away.

He approaches his boyfriend, “What are you thinking about?”

Yibo is startled awake from his daydream, looking like a deer caught in the headlights for a few seconds before he composes himself while Xiao Zhan sits next to him, facing him. The older’s hand finds its way to Yibo’s hair, travelling across to start playing with his ear as Yibo’s hand finds its place on Xiao Zhan’s thigh that’s pressed against his leg.

“Nothing.”

It’s so uncharacteristically quiet Xiao Zhan can’t help giving him a knowing look. He then sighs but never drops the smile on his face. “You don’t have to talk about it, but if you want to, this old man is here to listen.”

Yibo rolls his eyes and hits Xiao Zhan’s torso absentmindedly. Having gotten a reaction out of him, Xiao Zhan’s smile widens and he presses more firmly against Yibo’s side. The other has now started to play with  _ his _ jeans.

“Gege…”

  
  
  


Yibo’s still not sure what he’s supposed to do.

Zhan-ge’s fingers are still playing with his ear, his other hand resting on his shoulder, face so close Yibo wants to attack and kiss him - maybe even bite - because he looks so adorable. Yibo adores him.

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Yibo doesn’t even realise he’s said it till the words spill out of his lips. Xiao Zhan and Yibo process the words at the same time, both of their eyes widening. Both the hand playing with his ear and and the one drawing circles on the other’s thigh freeze. Xiao Zhan looks taken aback, and well, what’s Yibo supposed to do? Take back his words?

Then, a smile cracks up on Xiao Zhan’s face, and Yibo’s heart continues beating.

Zhan-ge’s arms relocate to wrap around his neck, face even closer than before. “Yibo,” he whispers, then giggles as he realises Yibo is long gone. “I love you.”

Yibo’s eyes get wider, and he’s sure Zhan-ge’s laughing at the smoke rising from his head.

His boyfriend stops laughing momentarily to kiss his cheek and that’s what sets Yibo off. His hand place around his boyfriend’s waist, he pushes both of them to lay down, and his lips attach themselves to his boyfriend’s. He kisses all over his boyfriend’s face when Xiao Zhan breaks the kiss to laugh as he’s tickled, yet they’re both laughing all the more because Yibo’s back to his usual energetic self.

And like that, their daily make out session sets off as if on schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting because I don't want to think about this anymore. I got this vision when I was about to sleep so I wrote a note then slept but god knows I should've woke the fuck up to write this when I was in the mood because I'm not satisfied with it at all.


End file.
